thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederik Andersen
| birth_place = Herning, Denmark | draft = 187th overall, 2010 Carolina Hurricanes 87th overall | draft_year = 2012 | draft_team = Anaheim Ducks | career_start = 2008 }} Frederik Andersen (born on October 2, 1989) is a Danish ice hockey goaltender who currently plays for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was a member of Denmark's national men's ice hockey team that competed at the 2010 IIHF World Championship. He was selected by the Carolina Hurricanes in the 7th round (187th overall) of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, but he was selected in the third round of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft (87th overall) by the Anaheim Ducks after being unable to come to terms with the Hurricanes. Playing Career Playing Career in Europe On March 13, 2010, Frederik scored an empty net goal in the fourth quarter-final match against the Rødovre Mighty Bulls. He nearly scored two nights before in the third match, but missed. He set a new Elitserien regular season club record for Frölunda HC with eight shutouts in 2011–12, surpassing Henrik Lundqvist's seven shutouts from the 2003–04 season. In addition to his shutouts, Frederik also led the Elitserien in goals against average (GAA) and save percentage as well as receiving a nomination for the Elitserien Rookie of the Year award. NHL Career On October 20, 2013, shortly into the 2013–14 season, Frederik made his NHL debut for the Anaheim Ducks, replacing starting goaltender Jonas Hiller to start the second period. Taking over a 3–1 Ducks deficit, he logged two shutout periods, earning him his first NHL win, a 6–3 victory over the Dallas Stars. With the trade of then-backup goaltender Viktor Fasth to the Edmonton Oilers on March 4, 2014, Frederik became the team's new full-time backup goaltender to Hiller after spending the majority of the season playing for Anaheim's AHL affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals. On April 16, 2014, Frederik won his Stanley Cup playoff debut as Anaheim defeated the Dallas Stars 4–3 in Game 1 of the Western Conference Quarterfinals. He made 32 saves, giving up three goals. He split time with both Jonas Hiller and John Gibson during the Ducks' run in the 2014 playoffs, which ultimately ended in Round 2, the Western Conference Semifinals, against the Los Angeles Kings, the eventual Stanley Cup champions. The following year (in 2014–15, with Hiller departed via free agency to the Calgary Flames), Frederik and Gibson became the Ducks' goaltending duo. As the season progressed, Frederik assumed the starter's role by virtue of both his impressive goaltending play and injuries to Gibson that kept the latter out of the lineup. After recording his 30th win of the season on March 3, 2015, Frederik tied an NHL record as the fastest goaltender in history to reach 50 career wins. He reached the milestone in just 68 career games, tying the record set by the Montreal Canadiens' Bill Durnan on December 16, 1944. In the 2015 NHL Entry Draft, he led the Ducks to the Western Conference Finals with his strong play; the Ducks only lost one game in the first two rounds. After taking a three games to two series lead on the early strong play of Frederik, the Ducks lost the final two games of the series, including Game 7 on home ice. This marked the third straight season the Ducks had lost a series in Game 7 at home after leading the series three games to two. Frederik allowed four or more goals in each of the final four games of the series - the Ducks lost three of those four games and allowed 19 goals over that span. On June 20, 2016, Frederik was traded by the Ducks to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for a 1st round pick (30th overall via Pittsburgh Penguins) in the 2016 NHL Entry Draft and a 2nd round pick (via San Jose Sharks) in the 2017 NHL Entry Draft. On the same day, the Leafs and Frederik agreed to terms on a 5-year contract extension. He was set to become an RFA on July 1, 2016. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs Accolades NHL Awards *All-Rookie Team (2014) *William M. Jennings Trophy (2016) Category:1989 births Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Anaheim Ducks draft picks Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Carolina Hurricanes draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Danish ice hockey players Category:Frolunda HC players